Commercially, the alkylation of isoparaffins is performed by acids such as sulfuric acid and hydrofluoric acid. Conjunct polymer (acid soluble oils, (ASO) also known as red oil) forms as a byproduct of the alkylation reaction, as well as other hydrocarbon reactions. When too much conjunct polymer is present, the acid catalyst loses its effectiveness. The acid must be replaced with stronger acid, or the conjunct polymer must be removed in order to reactivate the catalyst. With sulfuric acid as the catalyst, the ASO is burned, and with hydrofluoric acid, the hydrofluoric acid is distilled away from the ASO. Sulfuric acid and hydrofluoric acid are hazardous and corrosive, and their use in industrial processes requires a variety of environmental controls.
There has been a move to replace the use of sulfuric acid and hydrofluoric acid with more environmentally friendly materials.
One such process utilizes acidic ionic liquids as catalysts in hydrocarbon conversion processes, such as alkylation, isomerization, disproportionation, and oligomerization. Conjunct polymers are byproducts of the hydrocarbon reaction using ionic liquids, and they form a complex with the ionic liquid catalyst. The ionic liquid catalyst loses its effectiveness over time as the amount of conjunct polymer increases. It must then either be replaced or regenerated. Because ionic liquids are typically fairly expensive, processes for regenerating the ionic liquid catalysts are needed.
A variety of methods for regenerating ionic liquids have been developed. The ionic liquid containing the conjunct polymer could be contacted with a reducing metal (e.g., Al), an inert hydrocarbon (e.g., hexane), and hydrogen and heated to about 100° C. The conjunct polymer will be transferred to the hydrocarbon phase, allowing for the conjunct polymer to be removed from the ionic liquid phase. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,651,970; 7,825,055; 7,956,002; and 7,732,363.
Another method involves contacting the ionic liquid containing the conjunct polymer with a reducing metal (e.g., Al) in the presence of an inert hydrocarbon (e.g. hexane), but in the absence of added hydrogen, and heating to about 100° C. The conjunct polymer will be transferred to the hydrocarbon phase, allowing for the conjunct polymer to be removed from the ionic liquid phase. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,739.
Still another method of regenerating the ionic liquid involves contacting the ionic liquid containing the conjunct polymer with a reducing metal (e.g., Al), HCl, and an inert hydrocarbon (e.g. hexane), and heating to about 100° C. The conjunct polymer will be transferred to the hydrocarbon phase, allowing for the CP to be removed from the IL phase. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,925.
The ionic liquid can be regenerated by adding a homogeneous metal hydrogenation catalyst (e.g., (PPh3)3RhCl) to the ionic liquid containing the conjunct polymer and an inert hydrocarbon (e.g. hexane). Hydrogen would be introduced, and the conjunct polymer would be reduced and transferred to the hydrocarbon layer. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,727.
Another method for regenerating the ionic liquid involves adding HCl, isobutane, and an inert hydrocarbon to the ionic liquid containing the conjunct polymer and heating to about 100° C. The conjunct polymer would react to form an uncharged complex, which would transfer to the hydrocarbon phase. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,740.
The ionic liquid could also be regenerated by adding a supported metal hydrogenation catalyst (e.g. Pd/C) to the ionic liquid containing the conjunct polymer and an inert hydrocarbon (e.g. hexane). Hydrogen would be introduced and the conjunct polymer would be reduced and transferred to the hydrocarbon layer. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,771.
Still another method involves adding a basic reagent that displaces the conjunct polymer and is part of the regeneration of the catalyst. The basic reagents are described as nitrogen-containing compounds such as amines, pyridinium compounds, or pyrrolidinium compounds. For example, a suitable substrate (e.g. pyridine) is added to the ionic liquid containing the conjunct polymer. After a period of time, an inert hydrocarbon would be added to wash away the liberated conjunct polymer. In another example, the ionic liquid precursor [butylpyridinium][Cl] would be added to the ionic liquid (e.g. [butylpyridinium][Al2Cl7]) containing the conjunct polymer followed by an inert hydrocarbon. After a given time of mixing, the hydrocarbon layer would be separated, resulting in a regenerated ionic liquid. The solid residue would be converted to catalytically active ionic liquid by adding AlCl3. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,737,363, and 7,737,067.
Another method involves adding the ionic liquid containing the conjunct polymer to a suitable substrate (e.g. pyridine) and an electrochemical cell containing two aluminum electrodes and an inert hydrocarbon. A voltage would be applied and the current measured to determine the extent of reduction. After a given time, the inert hydrocarbon would be separated, resulting in a regenerated ionic liquid. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,524,623.
All of these regeneration approaches have drawbacks. Many of them cannot achieve above 90% conversion of the conjunct polymer, which then builds up in the process. Of those that can provide high levels of conversion, hydrogenation of the spent ionic liquid with supported (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,771) and unsupported (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,727) hydroprocessing catalysts may result in the active catalytic metals being extracted into the ionic liquid phase. Many catalyst supports also react irreversibly with the chloroaluminate anion of the ionic liquid. Although the use of metallic aluminum for regeneration (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,995,495) is effective, it introduces undesirable solids handling issues into the refinery. Finely divided aluminum is pyrophoric and presents safety issues in a refining environment. This approach also results in the creation of additional AlCl3, which has to be removed from the ionic liquid phase (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,754,636) to avoid building up to a molar ratio relative to the ionic liquid cation at which solids will start coming out of solution and cause plugging issues. Electrochemical approaches (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,524,623) are not economically viable at commercial scales.
Therefore, there remains a need for additional methods of regenerating ionic liquids used as catalysts in reactions.